parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel Live! In New York City
Fievel Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Fievel Live! At Radio City) was Fievel's second stage show (following Fievel in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Plot: Fievel and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Fievel Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, Iago, sneaks away with the bag! Iago doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch Iago and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Fievel's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Iago confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Fievel, Basil, Olivia, and the kids. Fievel then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Fievel, Basil, Olivia, Iago, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast: *Barney - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Kathy - Laura (Dinosaur King) *Julie - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Derek - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Carlos - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Kelly - Rita (Ashita No Nadja) *Tosha - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Min - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) *Shawn - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Baby Bop - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Winkster - Iago (Aladdin) *BJ - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Fievel Live! In New York City) Songs: #Fievel Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Fievel Bag #The Iago Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Basil's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners #Everyone is Special Trivia: *This stage show marks: **This is the first appearances of Dodger who would return as a main character in Season 3. **The only appearances of Rita and Iago. **The only time Dodger and Rex Owen appear together. **The only Fievel stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. **The only Fievel stage show to feature the Fievel Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Barney Olivia Flaversham.png|Olivia Flaversham as Baby Bop Basil of Baker Street-0.png|Basil of Baker Street as BJ Laura in Dinosaur King.jpg|Laura as Kathy Phoebe.png|Phoebe as Julie Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Derek - Rex Owen Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Carlos Rita (Ashita No Nadja).jpg|Rita as Kelly Kiki-0.jpg|Kiki as Tosha Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker as Min Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Shawn Iago in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Iago as the Winkster Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas